Side loading is a process for providing network delivery of content. In some situations, service providers need to provide access to various devices in order for those devices to consume media content. For example, a portable video player may download a movie from an online retailer in a specific, known format. This conventional strategy requires the service provider to transmit media in a format that is known to be compatible with the specific device in question. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not allow the service provider to interact with other devices that may use different formats. For example, service providers have no way to determine what formats a device may be able to consume, and may have a small number of formats they can provide. This may limit the number of devices service providers may allow consumers to use with their provided media.